Being a MisFit
by DEcon377
Summary: First FanFic EVER! Misfits is copyrighted for Howard Overman, not me! Please no flames, opinions respected Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first fanfic. So please no flaming, this is set in the first to the present seasons and I hope you guys enjoy it. I do not, sadly, own misfits.**

I couldn't believe it. I was stuck with an ASBO, with a bunch of other fuck-ups. I took the time I had to wait for our damn probation worker to look at everyone else. There was a guy on the far left who was trying way too hard to look tough, next to him there was a tall bouffant-haired Irishman who looked way too bored, after than there was… Curtis Donovan of all people, then there was the typical party girl with a giant afro, then there was a chav, then there was the only person I actually recognized; Simon Bellamy.

Just then, our Probation worker walked in and started ranting about community service and the tough guy and the Irish guy started fighting and so I ended up talking with Simon and the chav and the Irish boy.

"So I'm guessing shoplifting? The Irish boy asked the chav, who was clearly annoyed '_Welcome to the club._' I thought. "You okay?" I asked Simon who was clearly uncomfortable. He nodded. "How about you weird kid?" Irish said. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you look like a panty-sniffer." "I'm not a panty-sniffer. Simon finally said. "I'm not a pervert." That's when Irish started making motions like he was wanking off with a paintbrush. "Leave him alone you Irish wanker or I will come over and make you!" Just then the tough boy stormed off, kicking over a paint can and manhandling a shopping cart along the way. Then Tony, our probation worker, showed up and saw the paint can in the water. "Now, how'd you screw that up?" He scolded us, "it's cleaning benches!" He was about to say more when a boulder sized chunk of something crashed into a car. "Aaaugh!" Everyone yelled. "That's my car!" fretted Tony. "Hah! Classic!" laughed Irish. Then Another came down and nearly killed Simon. Then we all started running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry for that last chapter being so long but I had no time to do ANYTHING except write for 5 minutes. Any way I decided because my summary had nothing to do with the story so here it is;**

Luca has Community Service. All he did was spray some buildings with shitloads of obscene drawings. But then he sees a childhood friend and with a strike of lightning and some deaths, he is thrust into a story of the past, the future, and superpowers. And he learns what it means to be….a MisFit.

**So any way, hope you guys like it I wont upload another chapter until I have 10 reviews and lets see who can answer this question; What is Kelly's last name nad what episode is it from?**

**See ya. **

**DEcon377 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I've been writing bit by bit and I'm also a sophomore in High School so I can't really write as much as I want to this chapter was 11 days in the making so I hope you enjoy it.**

When you're in a freak storm, you really think about your life as a person. Me? Oh, I'm just your average CS fuckup. Running in high school was the beast decision in my life and I was pretty much neck in neck with Curtis. "JESUS H FUCK!" somebody screamed, I later found out It was me, and we got to the door. Just then the probation worker was trying to open the door, we all shouted obscenities at him until a blast of pain in my lower back sent me into Oblivion.

My life was pain, and no I'm not Goth OR Emo, I just hurt all over and when I woke up all of the people from community service were standing over me. Alisha and Simon I could understand but everybody else was a long shot.

"Why are you all here?" I said groggily

(_**JUST SAYING GUYS, KELLY IS HARD TO UNDERSTAND SO I'M JUST PUTTING WHAT SHE SOUNDS LIKE ONTO THIS PAGE**__** :)**_)

"Were joost lookin at for yaw!"

Said the chav.

"Me names Kelly, yaw prick not "Chav".

"Sorry, d'you wanna be mates, all of you?"

"Yeah, welcome to the gang!" said the Irishman, who's name, as it Turns out was Nathan.

Simon, who was coming out of his shell a lot more, said;

"I think we should tell him."

"tell me what?"

_**MASSIVE SPOILERS**_

So they started on this bullshit story about how all of them had superpowers, except Nathan, which I found extremely funny, when I fell iinto the coma they brought me to Wertham General and left for the community were Kelly had been hearing the staff's thoughts. Simon then turned invisible when nobody noticed him, and then the probation worker killing Gary, the mad one from before, and they ended up bashing his head in with a paint can. Then Nathan fell in love with a woman who turned out to be 74, but she died in the end but not before Nathan gave her a quick shag. Then they had to dig up the bodies of the probation worker, who's name apparently was Tony, and Gary. Then Kelly was turned bal-

"OW! Jesus, stop kicking me"

Kelly had kicked Nathan.

"She's done it before?"

I asked.

"Yes, and it's extremely painful." Said Nathan.

"Alright, back to the story." Said Simon

Then Kelly was turned bald, and they put the bodies under an Environmental Monitoring Station. Then Curtis turned back time and did some stuff and all of us died, except Nathan which was weird, and me but I was brain-damaged and could only say 'Coffee, Alisha, Simon and Black Man.'

"And that's everything." Simon finished.

They were all staring at me like I was a leper.

I suddenly looked up and saw that many hospital items that people had roght me were levitating above me.

"I tink we found your power" said Kelly.


End file.
